


Let Me Love You (For I Have Never Stopped)

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 5x11, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: She felt the tears run down her cheeks. The blond was slowly falling into unconsciousness."Mac please ..."Riley was taking his hand again, hoping it would make him react."It didn't work, Mac. I tried to bury what I felt for you deep inside my heart, but it didn't work. I wish you knew how much I love you. You mustn't die, not now. I need you more than anything ".
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Let Me Love You (For I Have Never Stopped)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that was given to me by a person of the fandom in twitter! Beth thank you so much!  
> The title was given to me by my beta who I thank for all her support through the crazy ideas I have at times, I do not know how you do it.  
> I hope you will enjoy reading it

Riley could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She and Mac were running wildly through the forest.

Riley didn't know in which direction they were going, but they had only one goal: to escape those who were chasing them.

The young woman felt that she had to stop for a few seconds, she couldn't catch her breath anymore and began to feel the first effects of the nanotechnology they had implanted in her body.

Mac stopped when he saw that Riley was no longer following him. He turned back to her.

"Riley?" asked the young man.

The hacker was seized by the sound of his voice. Mac seemed to be worried about what was going on, but his voice remained calm regardless.

She leaned over to catch her breath, her right side aching.

"Everything is fine ... I had to stop for a few seconds." She answered breathlessly.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a few seconds, they're not very far away," replied Mac.

"I know ..." the young woman sighed.

Riley straightened up, her breathing was almost back to normal.

"We really have to go. "

Mac walked over to the young woman and held out his hand. She looked at him for a few seconds.

The men chasing them weren't very far away.

" I know." whispered the hacker.

Riley knew she didn't have much choice and took the blonde's hand in hers. He had shown himself to be with unparalleled gentleness.

Both had resumed the race through the woods. Mac had heard them, they were really all set.

The young woman had heard the chief's voice yelling at the men who were next to them.

"They are there ! I want them alive !"

Riley struggled to go as fast as she could with having Mac's hand in hers. The blond boy glanced behind, they all had guns in their hands, one of the men removed the safety.

Mac felt that there wasn't much to do but to run even faster to escape them without a scratch.

Riley felt a few bursts of bullets blowing behind them..

" Look out !" cried the blond.

They had just dodged a large tree trunk, but Riley felt Mac's hand slip out of hers.

She saw the latter fall from his full height and fall head first onto the carpet of leaves.

"Mac!" The young woman yelled with all her being.

She bent down and focused her attention on him. Mac had his eyes closed, his beautiful blue eyes that kept staring at him every day.

"Please Mac, answer me!"

Riley took a look and began by examining it, she lifted the jacket and noticed that the jacket was tinted red.

"Mac please!"

Riley heard him moan, he opened his eyes.

"Riles?" asked Mac.

He tried to stand up, but the young man was seized with dizziness and Riley's hand stopped him.

"Don't move, you're hurt ..."

The young man began to feel the cold invade him, his limbs seemed to be numb. Riley felt she had to hurry. She was talking to Matty through the comms.

Matty hadn't hesitated to send them a helicopter and a Tac Team to get them out of there.

"Riles..." Mac whispered again.

"I'm here Mac, Matty sent us a helicopters, it won't be long"

The young woman was holding his hand and could hear the sound of the engine twisting just above their heads as the Phoenix Tac Team stopped the group who were rather chasing them.

"You just have to hold on Mac, just for me"

Riley felt Mac's hand gently release hers.

"Don't let go Mac, not now, can you hear me? Don't let go, I need you ! "

She felt the tears run down her cheeks. The blond was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Mac please ..."

Riley was taking his hand again, hoping it would make him react.

"It didn't work, Mac. I tried to bury what I felt for you deep inside my heart, but it didn't work. I wish you knew how much I love you. You mustn't die, not now. I need you more than anything ".


End file.
